A New Life  Starting Hogwarts
by Dizzy128
Summary: When Hagrid collects Harry he see's what the boy has to go through, what happens when he contacts Hogwarts and a certain Potions Master comes his magical guardian snape/harry mentor fic WARNING CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A TEENAGER bad summary, good read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is slightly OC as Harry gets to read his letter first time **

**HARRY POV**

It was a week before my birthday I had finished making the breakfast for my aunt and uncle and my cousin as they entered the room, I quickly plated up three of everything onto three plates and then plated one of each for myself and quickly placed the plates down on the table keeping my own on the counter then quickly poured out tea, coffee and juice for the three and got a glass of water for myself

Harry had just finished his small breakfast and was drinking his water when the post arrived and his uncle Vernon snapped at him ''get the post boy'' Harry sighed and went and got the post as he looked through it he noticed he had a letter and got curious about it as it was addressed to his cupboard I sighed and just ignored it and handed the mail to his uncle keeping his letter in his hand, his aunt, uncle and cousin were to busy to know what he was doing so he quickly opened the letter and read it into himself;

'Dear Mr Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, please find enclosed a copy of you books list that you can purchase at Diagon Alley, someone from the school will be around at the end of the month to help you if you should accept the offer, more will be explained, if you wish to attend use the quill in the envelope to sign your name at the bottom of this letter

Kind Regards Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts).'

I quickly looked for the quill and found it and scribbled at the bottom 'H.J Potter' just as I finished that my uncle looked up and said ''what have you got there boy'' I looked at him and said ''a school offer asking me to study in there school'' I then looked down at the letter and said ''erm its called Hogwarts'' I just saw my uncle's face go white and then heard him snap ''well your not going there, your going to stonewell high those kind of schools cost to much'' Harry sighed and went up to his room he didn't bother telling his uncle he had already signed the paper to go, as he sat in his room he looked at the school list it had on it;

'1 pewter sized cauldron

A set of potion ingredients

Protective gloves

A List of books for classes

5 sets of school robes

2 sets of plain black robes

1 wand

And you may bring either a cat, owl or a toad'

I looked at the list and just hoped there was a way for me to get these things without money I would have to see whoever came from the school next week.

The week passed very quickly with nothing big Hogwarts wasn't mentioned again after that day and I was still making the breakfast, I was secretly looking forward to today not because it was my birthday that was no big day for me now but it was because someone from Hogwarts was coming to get him to get his things from school. At around 3pm the front door went Vernon went to get the door and Harry stood at the stairs as the door opened there was a big guy who looked as if he was atleast around 10ft (not sure what height Hagrid is :P) and then he spoke to Vernon saying ''Hello Mr Dursley I am here to pick up Harry Potter to take him to get his stuff for Hogwarts'' Vernon's face went red and he said to the man ''one moment please'' he then shut the door and dragged me from my place on the stairs and started to hit me

**HAGRID POV**

After Mr Dursley shut the door I stood there, Dumbledore had told me not to leave without the boy since the boy had signed the confirmation just then I started to hear a boy scream and Mr Durlsey shout at him while obviously hitting the boy ''I TOLD YOU BOY YOU WERENT GOING TO THAT SCHOOL, THAT SCHOOL IS FOR A BUNCH OF FREAKS YOU ARE GOING TO STONEWELL HIGHAND BE GLAD OF IT'' I then heard whimpers and a mubbled ''b. I w…wwwant t….tto g….gggo t….ttttto h…hhhog…w…wwwarts'' I then heard the unlocking of locks and then heard Venon shout to the boy who by now I guessed was Harry ''Get in your cupboard and stay there until I let you out'' I then heard the locking of the locks again and loud banging on the door probably of Harry banging to get out and then one louder bang followed by his uncle saying ''prepare yourself for no meals for the next two weeks'' he then opened the door again to me and said ''I am sorry sir but there is no Harry Potter here at this house'' at this I got angry I had already made a mental note to tell Dumbledore about this and then I pointed my pink umbella to him and said ''I am not leaving until I pick up Harry, I am on strict orders not to leave here without him'' at this I shot a spell to the cupboard under the stairs it was the only place I could see locks and the locks started to unlock and the door opened and there kneeled on the floor in the cupboard sat Harry I then said ''come ere Arry time to get your things for Hogwarts'' The boy stood up coming out of the cupboard that was when I saw the bedding in there that must have been where the boy slept I was going to contact Dumbledore straight away when I could he would handle this, just then Vernon said to me ''The boy has no money and we are not paying his fee's for him'' I laughed and said ''your money would be no use anyway, Muggle money dose nothing for our world'' Just then I grabbed Harry's hand and we walked out the house and then I said ''Oh Happy Birthday Harry'' as I said this I handed him a muffin and said ''there you go a small cake you wont have to share'' Harry took it gladly and started eating it.

**HARRY POV**

I started to eat the muffin the man gave me and then said to him ''what is your name by the way?'' he then said back ''Rubius Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts'' I looked at him and said ''I know I agreed to come to the school but what exactly is Hogwarts and why wont my Uncle's money be of use?'' he looked at me again and said ''well in the wizarding world, the one we are about to enter we use three different types of coins they are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and Hogwarts is where you will learn to train your magic, yes Harry you are a wizard, your parents were the same you see there is three blood status' in this world they are pure-blood and consist those who were born from a total magic background, then there is Half-blood to those who are born to one magical and one non-magical parent and then there is Muggle-Born they have no wizarding history or at least not for a good while, well your parents, your father was a pure-blood and was a joker, your mother was Muggle-born and very bright for her age, she and your father was head boy and girl in there seventh year at Hogwarts'' I smiled at this and Hagrid pulled him into a small bar and said ''Harry this is the Leaky Cauldron this is how we will get to Diagon Alley.''

Once in the pub they stopped for a drink Hagrid said ''Harry I wont be a minute I just need to send a letter off to Dumbledore and then speak to Tom the bartender I wont be long'' Hagrid wasn't long he took all about 10 minutes then came back and said ''well if your finished your drink we will head to Gringotts to get your money before getting your school supplies'' Harry nodded and they headed to the back and Hagrid tapped a few bricks on the wall they faced and it melted back and Hagrid said ''welcome Harry to Diagon Alley'' he then quickly walked down past all the shops to a big building Harry looked at it as Hagrid lead him to a counter and then said ''Mr Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal please'' the creature Hagrid now noticed as a Goblin looked down and said ''and dose Mr Harry Potter have his key?'' Hagrid then fumbled in his pockets and said ''Here'' he then showed the goblin a tiny key and the goblin nodded summoning another goblin to take them to the vault, just before they left Hagrid handed something else over and said ''Dumbledore said to give you this concerning the you know what in vault you know which'' the goblin nodded and then quickly showed the other goblin what they were talking about.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Harry and Hagrid exited Gringotts with Harry now having his pockets full of gold, silver and bronze coins and then Hasgrid said ''right Harry we shall get your school robes first, followed by your potion kit, then your protective gloves then we shall get some lunch then after that we will get your books and wand'' Harry nodded and they headed for a small shop to get his school robes as Harry was getting fitted a small boy with blonde hair stood beside him and was making a fuss to the women fitting him saying ''watch where you put those pins'' he then noticed Harry and said ''Hey first year at Hogwarts as well?'' Harry nodded and said ''yeah'' the boy smiled and said ''I am Draco Malfoy, Pureblood, Heir to the Malfoy fortunes, and you are?'' Harry looked at him and said ''erm Harry Potter, Half-blood and was brought up with my stinking aunt and uncle with their son'' Draco looked at him and said ''really your Harry Potter cool is your aunt and uncle from the wizarding world or muggle world'' Harry looked at him and said ''muggle?'' Draco sighed and said ''they must be from the muggle world, muggle is the word we use for 'non-magical' do you know much about Hogwarts?'' Harry shock his head and said ''no but I am glad I am going a whole 9 months without being shoved in a cu…..'' Harry suddenly stopped not wanting to admit what happened at the Dursleys and quickly changed his words to ''I mean shoved around by them'' Draco eyed him but before he could say another word both boys were finished and giving a pile of robes their size.

**HAGRID POV**

The rest of the day went as planned they had lunch and got everything needed they just had one last thing to get and that was Harry's wand I also wanted to get him a birthday present so I headed to get him an owl while he got his wand I was looking at a snowy white owl when a barn owl came towards me I read the letter it said;

'Hagrid, thanks for saying your concerns about Harry, if you could watch him at the leaky cauldron until he is going on the train that would help. Until he comes to Hogwarts I will have a meeting with the professors we will sort out a magical guardian for the boy and maybe process the full way of adoption, there is no way I am allowing them to take that boy back under their roof after what you told me happens.

Albus Dumbledore'

I smiled and pocketed the letter and quickly bought the owl I then hurried to Tom at the leaky cauldron and told him that I wanted a room for both me and Harry for the duration of the summer he nodded and then I quickly made my way to ollivanders and got Harry I showed him the owl and said ''Happy Birthday Harry, oh and we are going to be staying at the leaky cauldron for the month we will go out tomorrow back to Madame Malkin's for some everyday robes to get you past the month and after we dropped your school stuff off we will go get you some new muggle clothes though I will have to get some money converted to muggle money but you will need them'' Harry nodded as they headed to their room and put the stuff on a desk and then headed out back to gringotts and I exchanged a bundle of Galleons for muggle money in all I had managed to get a hundred pounds.

We got back to our room late that night and I ordered some dinner for the both of us and started to eat when Harry said ''Hagrid what well happened to my Parents?'' I explained slowly everything that happened I took my time mentioning 'Voldermort' Harry shivered and then at midnight headed to bed I told him we were going to explore London and he could spend the summer in the alley for the rest of the summer.

**HARRY POV**

I climbed into bed thinking about Voldermort I shivered at the thought that the man was after me and I was famous here, of course I knew that from the moment I stepped into the leaky cauldron.

The rest of the summer passed I had received some everyday robes that I wore in the alley and I had a bundle of muggle clothes which I wore underneath as well as pyjamas, I tossed the stuff I arrived with and was looking forward to going to Hogwarts I even started reading ALL my school books for a small part each day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT IT WAS JUST TO COVER A HOGWARTS SIDE OF THE STORY AND THAT AND YES IT IS ALL IN DUMBLEDORE'S VEIW UNLIKE MY LAST CHAPTER I HAVENT SWITCHED BETWEEN VIEWS.**

**DUMBLEDORE POV**

Hagrid had set off that morning to fetch Harry of course Harry's acceptance letter to Hogwarts had been different to others as normally the reply would be sent back by owl but giving the fact I felt as if his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him go I tried a new method and it worked, he received his letter and was able to reply to it.

I was sitting at my desk in my study when an owl came bearing a letter as I took it I noticed it was from Hagrid, I hoped he got the boy as he was under the instructions not to leave till he had, so I quickly opened the letter and read it my face fell in shock, I wrote a reply and quickly sent the bird off with it and then contacted the staff saying 'STAFF MEETING NOW, GO TO THE STAFF LOUNGE' I quickly made my way there with the letter in my hand, what Hagrid had seen was just awful the boy locked in a cupboard according to Hagrid he also looked half-starved and was apparently missing meals as I got to the staff lounge and entered.

As he entered he noticed the other Professor's he took a seat and said ''It has come to my attention that a student, who is coming into his first year is being mistreated at the place he called home, now you might be wondering who this person is, well it is Harry Potter'' everyone gasped and then I continued ''Hagrid sent me this letter'' he then made a temporary copy for each Professor and I continued ''I must not allow Harry to go back there but it means while he is here he will need a magical guardian in which he can get close to and then maybe it will continue with an adoption before the summer, now we need someone who is willing to give the boy some love and discipline, who ever takes the role of magical guardian of Harry will also be alerted to his class progress, so that being said anyone up for the job?''

I looked around and the Severus Snape said ''ill do it Headmaster, I do admit I was not on the best of terms with his father but I can show him discipline, the love I will work on but I will hope he at least trusts me'' I nodded and said ''very well Severus I will get the papers for you to sign after he is sorted as it also requires the Head of House signature of course if he is in your house that wont be a problem, but lets not take a chance shall we'' Severus nodded

I then got up and headed back to my office filing the details for the magical guardian forms and sent it off to the ministry

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE PLANS FOR THIS STORY AND SINCE I AM ONLY GOING TO DO ONE OR TWO YEARS PER STORY THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL OR TWO, CHAPTER 3 WILL BE WRITTEN SOON AND POSTED ONCE DONE (MIGHT BE TONIGHT SINCE I KNOW WHERE I AM GOING)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am going back to edit both my previous chapters to change them both to a third person view THIS WILL BE HOW THE STORY IS WRITTEN FROM HERE ON **

Hagrid walked me up to Kings Cross station before saying ''I better go Harry make sure your on that train for 11am sharp otherwise it will leave without you'' Harry had nodded at this but it wasn't until he noticed the platform number he didn't know where to go as he didn't believe there was a platform 9 ¾ , after looking around and asking a few people in the station, -who got quite annoyed at him calling him a fool.- Harry saw a family of red heads making their way between platforms 9 and 10 and the mother saying something about the place always being packed with muggles, at this point in time Harry was glad he had met Draco in Diagon Alley and quickly followed as the women said ''Platform 9 ¾ this way'' as he got closer Harry noticed beside the mother was a small girl and then four boys pushing a trolley like his own each just then the women said ''right Percy on you go'' just then the oldest boy went running towards the barrier and then in the next instant was out of site, this happened again for a set of twins so before the youngest boy was about to go he quickly interrupted and said ''excuse me, could you tell me how to ..'' the women finished for him and said ''how to get onto the platform, not a problem, it's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well'' she then explained what he needed to do to get on the platform and as Harry ran at the barriers he was nervous that he would crash but instead he went right through and landed on platform 9 ¾ where a big red steamed engine train stood bearing the words 'Hogwarts Express' Harry then smiled and went to try and lift his stuff onto the train just then the two twins came by and said ''here we will help you with that'' they both pulled Harry's stuff onto the train and then one said ''I am Fred Weasley, this is my twin George'' Harry looked at them and said ''erm I am Harry, Harry Potter'' both boys looked shocked and then they heard their mother shouting and said ''sorry Harry got to go catch up with you later'' The boys went out and Harry watched from a compartment window the boys mother fuss over the four boys suddenly they hurried towards the train as the train set off.

Harry had sat himself in the compartment for around ten minutes when one of the red heads opened the compartment door and said ''can I sit with you, no room else where'' Harry finally glad to have someone with him nodded and said ''yeah sure take a seat'' most of the journey passed with them passing comment finally they got changed into their school robes and headed out off the train where Harry heard the un mistakable voice of Hagrid calling all first years, Harry and Ron quickly hurried to him and Hagrid and Harry spoke to each other. The first years quickly got to the boats Harry and Ron entered a boat were another girl had entered before them as they say down the boats started to move and the girl spoke to the boys ''this is exciting isn't it?'' Harry looked at her as Ron said ''not for me I have brothers in the school, I am the sixth person in my family to come here I have 2 older brothers who has graduated and 3 still in the school'' Harry looked at Ron and then said ''yeah it is kind of exciting though I am just glad to get away from my relatives'' the girl looked up and said ''surely your relatives aren't that bad'' Harry turned to her and said ''my parents died when I was one years old by a wizard who apparently tried to kill me I was left with them for good damn 10 years and they locked me in a cupboard tell me what part of that isn't bad'' it was the slight mention of his parents and Voldermort that made the girl click ''your Harry Potter aren't you?'' Harry looked at her and said ''yeah I am Harry'' That was when she clapped her hands and said ''I am Hermoine Granger, your like a legend to this world'' Harry looked at her and said ''well until I got my letter I had no clue about this place they tried to stop me coming Hagrid came to get me to get my stuff and I stayed in Diagon Alley from then till I got on the train this morning best time of my life really'' he then paused for a bit before continuing saying ''I am a little scared I don't know anything'' Hermoine sighed and said ''don't worry I am Muggle-Born I didn't know about Hogwarts until my letter either I am sure you will be fine'' as she finished saying that the boats came to a halt and they climbed out and was lead in front of two large doors and Hagrid said ''Professor McGonagall will be with you shortly'' he then entered the hall as chatter broke out and Draco Malfoy tapped Harry on the shoulder ''Hey Harry'' Draco then eyed Ron and Hermoine and said ''you don't want to be seen mixing with those two'' he then pointed to Ron and said ''he is a weasley his whole family are blood traitors and she's a muggle-born'' Harry turned to snap at him and said ''I can make friends with whoever I like Draco, Ron was the first person I met on the train'' Draco then interrupted and said ''well hang with me I met you before we got on the train'' Harry then said ''and as for Hermoine atleast like me she knows what it is like to be put into a world you know nothing about'' at this Draco said nothing apart from went back to his spot as a women with a hat and cloak came out and said ''the sorting will begin now, follow me'' The sorting went on and people joined there house tables Harry, Ron and Hermoine was sorted into Gryffindor and were now in deep discussion with the others there Harry was talking to Ron's Twin brother well Hermoine was talking to Percy Ron was to busy eating to really talk, Draco was sorted into Slytherin along with a few others.

It was getting late as Percy lead the way to the Gryffindor common room and said the password to let them in he then stated where each dorm was and then headed out to do his prefect duties. Harry and Ron looked at Hermoine and Harry said ''I am going to bed I will see you in the morning Hermoine, coming Ron?'' Ron nodded as they went up the stairs and got into their pyjammas as three other boys entered and said ''Hey'' they then introduced themselves as Neville, Dean and Seamus. It was around 10 minutes later that they crawled into bed and then fell asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape walked into the staff lounge after settling his Slytherin's he took his normal seat and nodded to his collegues as the Headmaster entered and said ''well it would seem that Mr Potter is in Gryffindor so Minerva do you consent with Severus being his magical guardian?'' Minerva looked at him and then said ''no Headmaster though I do think we should hold it back until the boy is settled before hand'' Albus looked at the women and said ''very well we will give it until Christmas but the papers will have to be done by the end of this month'' both Severus and Minerva nodded and then they poured out cups of tea.

While drinking their tea they discussed the current timetable and then Severus said to Albus ''even though we aren't fully starting it until around Christmas will I get his class reports until then if so I wish to know when he is failing in a class and when he isn't completing the homework set that very same day'' Albus looked and said ''of course Severus my boy, hopefully the boy wont be to much of a handful'' Severus looked up and said ''well I plan to give him the same treatment I give my own Slytherin's so I do hope the boy isn't like his father James Potter never held by the rules but I will not judge the boy though'' the staff nodded and then they all went their separate ways to their quarters and got things sorted for the next day it would seem he had the Gryffindors and Slytherins after breakfast, by the time Severus got to bed he had all his classes planed for the next day and some other things.

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ALSO BE UP SHORTLY SINCE I AM AT MY SISTERS AND CANT UPLOAD AS I COMPLETE SINCE I HAVE NO INTERNET AND NEED TO USE THE LIBRARY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AS PROMISED HERE IT IS.**

Harry woke up early the next morning and headed down to the common room his mind went through everything that he got told at the feast ;not to go into the forest, not to go on the third floor right hand side, not to wonder around at night and how he would get his timetable this morning once he arrived for breakfast at the great hall; as he got down to the common room he saw Hermione sitting reading a book and said ''Morning Hermione'' she looked up and said ''morning Harry, I am just reading up this charms book, I am excited to see what classes we have today'' Harry nodded and took out his Defence against the dark arts book and began reading it, it wasn't long before some people came down and exited the room to head to breakfast and once Ron came down Harry and Hermione put their books back into their bags and headed down to breakfast.

Harry ate a small amount of the food on the table this didn't go un-noticed by Severus who since Harry entered the doors of the great hall at yesterdays start of term feast and sorting had kept a close eye on him, he hadn't ate very much yesterday this un-nerved Severus, the moment the boy was under his care he would get madam pompfrey to check him out as for now he could only watch as the boy with the other Gryffindors in his year talked away, the odd time he would seek a conversation with the weasley twins so Severus turned to Minerva and said ''Harry hardly touches any food'' the women looked across at her house table and looked at the boy and then said ''yes I have noticed that to I wonder why he doesn't eat a lot''

Harry quickly finished his food and sat talking to the others in his house as they continued eating all in he took two slices of toast, a piece of bacon and a cup of pumpkin juice he didn't feel like eating much moreand when it was time for class he got up and walked with Dean, Neville, Seamus, Ron and Hermione and headed to potions as they got to the dungeons Professor Snape rounded the corner and opened the classroom door and said ''In, take any seat but if you cause havoc in those places I will move you'' he said this as everyone hurried to a desk and then he continued ''this is not a subject you can fool around in, one small mistake and you can cause a serious injury that is why I will be strict I do not care to have to rush a student to the Hospital wing and that is also why we will not be brewing anything until your next class''

The class listened as Snape went on about the safety of potions and the rules of the classroom at the end of the class Professor Snape spoke louder and said ''for next lesson please write down all the rules and safety cautions and why you feel they are in place, failure to do it will result in a detention and being unable to brew the potion I have planned. Class Dismissed'' Severus watched as the class filled out the lesson had went pretty well he then quickly set up the cauldrons for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor fifth years.

Harry exited the class and then said to Ron ''that went okish'' Ron laughed and said ''yeah considering what Fred and George said bout Snape it did go well'' Harry let out a laugh and said ''come on we best get to Charms'' as the got to charms and took their seats the Professor of that class entered and said ''hello class I am Professor Flitwick today we will go over wand movements before even thinking about casting spells we will go over the swish and flick today this will be used in the first charm you learn''

The whole class went on with why wand movements effected the spell and by the end of the class Professor flit wick said ''this was the wand movement for the levitation charm next lesson we will go over the ones needed for Repairing things and summoning Charm, class dismissed'' the class excited the room and headed down to the great hall for lunch.

Sitting down in the great hall Harry put on two sandwiches and a small salad on his plate and poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice this little amount of food once again didn't go un-noticed by Severus Snape he decided that if the boy didn't eat a filling dinner tonight he would speak to Minerva about having Poppy check him over.

Harry hurried to the Greenhouses for Herbology as they entered the professor there said ''welcome Gryffindors and Slytherins, this is the study of magical plants but some plants in which we deal with can be dangerous but I can guess you have had enough theory about safety and that for now so instead we will be learning the difference between Muggle plants and Magical plants and also how the caring for them are slightly similar'' at the end of the class they were set an essay for homework on what they had learnt.

Harry went up to the common room and dropped his bag off and started to do his potions homework he was half way through it when he decided it was time to head down for dinner but he didn't feel like eating much so as he took his seat in the great hall and put a few vegetables and and a sausage on his plate and began to eat, as he finished half of his food he pushed the plate away Severus eyed the boy and then said to Minerva ''Minerva will you please get Potter checked by Poppy he has barely ate all day, I feel like telling the Headmaster that we tell him tonight and we get the papers filed'' Minerva looked at him and said ''ok Severus I will get Poppy to take a look at Harry after dinner if you want'' Severus looked at her and said ''that will be fine thank you''

Harry was about to leave the great hall when Professor McGonagall said ''one moment Potter can I have a word'' Harry nodded as Professor McGonagall made her way to the Hospital wing and then said ''I just want you to get checked over by the school healer madam pomfrey as your lack of food is alarming'' Harry nodded and followed her and once in the hospital wing madam pomfrey came out and said ''ah Mr Potter please change into a pair of pyjammas these check-ups can take some time and may involve a few potions afterwards which means I would like to keep you here tonight, don't worry you will be aloud out for breakfast it would be just by the time everything is complete it will be after curfew'' Harry nodded and took the pyjammas and quickly went to the toilet near by and changed into the pyjammas and came out as he did he was lead to a bed and then Poppy said to Minerva ''could you get Severus to bring up a vial of sleeping draught I will need it afterwards'' she then waved her wand over Harry a few times and a parchement appeared at the bottom of the boys bed and then she duplicated it and said to Minerva ''and please give this to him that is the simple test I will do the rest once I get the potion and the boy is asleep''

Minerva went down to Severus' quarters and knocked on his door she read the parchement she had in front of her it confirmed that Harry was under weight for his age, wasn't at his proper height and that his eye-sight was very bad as she handed the note to Severus he nodded and said ''thank you Minerva I will have nutrition potions made up for the boy infact I would recommend he take one now along with a small sandwich then everyday and at every meal'' with this he went into his stores and lifted to vials and then called a house elf ''Helsy'' the house elf popped in and then Severus said ''can I get a small sandwich delivered to the hospital wing please I will meet you down there'' the house elf bowed and said ''of course Master Severus'' and then popped away and the two professors made their way down to the hospital wing and handed the sleeping draught and then handed the nutrition potion to the boy as Helsy poped in with the sandwich before popping out again he lay the plate on the desk and then said ''drink the potion Potter and then eat that'' Severus pointed to the sandwich. Harry groaned he didn't feel like doing what the potions master asked him to do but knew better than to argue so he threw back the potion and grimaced slightly at the taste and then started to eat the sandwich he was surprised to to find that he ate the sandwich and then Madam Pomfrey handed him a new potion and said ''take this Mr Potter and then lie down in the bed'' Harry eyed it and said ''what is it?'' Madam Pomfrey looked at him and said ''the rest of the tests I have to do you have to be asleep for this is a simple sleeping draught it will make you sleep for around 2 hours in which time hopefully we will be done by then'' Harry then drank the potion and settled down on the bed and closed his eyes and allowed the sleep to come.

The adults got to work Poppy waved her wand countless times over the sleeping boy and watched as the parchement noting everything got longer Severus and Minerva looked at each other and then Severus speaks ''we should tell him sooner rather than later Minerva I suggest you ask the boy to visit you after dinner tomorrow I will come as well and maybe we should get the Headmaster as well'' Minerva nodded and said ''you may be right there Severus come by my office just before curfew tomorrow we shall tell him then''

By the end of all the spells Harry woke up and then Poppy said ''Mr Potter may I ask how you have come to have your right arm broken and it not to have healed correctly also several bangs to the head'' Harry shrugged it off and then Poppy said ''well you should sleep now anyway I shall wake you in time for breakfast'' just then Severus spoke up and said ''Mr Potter you will take a nutrition potion before every meal I will come by your table at breakfast and give you it but I also expect you to eat a filling meal'' Poppy nodded and said ''yes Mr Potter I want you to have gained some weight even if it is just a lb.''

Harry nodded as he drifted to sleep and then allowed sleep to take over once again as he was asleep Poppy turned to the two Professors ''I wish to have him in over the weekend after dinner on Friday I will have to mend his arm correctly as well as make sure there is no damage to the brain'' both Professors nodded and said ''of course Poppy'' They both left the room after giving Harry a look as he slept.

**A/N: RIGHT THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE UNTIL DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 IS OUT AND I AM GOING TO SEE IT TOMORROW.**

**ALSO I THINK ITS TIME I STARTED LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA PLEASE 'PM' ME DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW AS I WONT PICK YOU**

**THANKS ~~DIZZY126~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up early the next day and looked around the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey came up and said ''Mr Potter your Head of House sent down some clean robes for you so you should get dressed then head to breakfast'' Harry nodded and then went into the bathroom and got dressed and headed down to the great hall as he go there he saw Ron waiting for him as he caught up with him Ron said ''how are you mate? McGonagall told us you were spending the night in the hospital wing'' Harry nodded and said ''yeah I am fine'' both boys then headed into the hall and took there seats as they did this Severus Snape walked down to the boys and handed a potion vial to Harry and said ''here you go Mr Potter'' Severus then headed up to the staff table and watched as Harry drank the potion and then watched as the boy filled his plate with a full breakfast that included sausage, egg, potatoe scone, bacon and 2 slices of toast seeing the boy eat this made Severus smile.

Harry finished off his breakfast and looked up towards the staff table to see Professor Snape and his head of house smile he then picked up his things and headed with Ron and Hermione to Defence against the dark arts. Harry entered the class and took a seat next to Ron and listened to what Professor Quirrel had to say on the subject he teached although he kept stuttering. At the end of the lesson Harry left the class and headed to Transfiquration as he listened to Professor McGonagall talk on about the different types of transfiquration and that next lesson they would be turning matchsticks into needles. As the class ended Professor McGonagall stopped Harry and said ''Mr Potter a word please?'' she then looked at Ron and Hermione and said ''Mr Weasley, Miss Granger please head to lunch, Harry will meet you in the great hall'' both of them nodded and headed out and McGonagall turned to Harry and said ''Mr Potter I would like you to stop by my office just before curfew tonight we have something important to discuss'' the boy nodded and then she continued to say ''well off you go for some lunch and don't be late come 15 minutes before curfew'' Harry nodded and headed off to lunch.

As Harry entered the great hall he was meet by Professor Snape who handed him another vial of nutrition potion so he sighed and drank it before heading to his table and putting a few sandwiches and a side salad on his plate and starting to eat through it but was finding it hard to finish it, this didn't go un seen by Severus who headed to where he was sitting and said ''Mr Potter you are not leaving this table until you finish that plate of food'' Harry nodded and took a drink of pumpkin juice and continued to eat and force his way through the food.

History of Magic was boring by the end of the class Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way to the common room it was then they noticed a sign for first years it read:

;THIS TIME NEXT WEEK INSTEAD OF YOUR LAST CLASS EACH DAY FOR ONE WEEK YOU WILL INSTEAD HAVE FLYING LESSONS

Professor M. McGonagall;

Neville had read the note over there shoulder and said ''oh great flying'' Ron looked at him and said ''oh come on Neville it wont be 'THAT' bad'' Neville sighed and the group went to finish off their homework before heading down to dinner and once again Harry was meet by Professor Snape who gave him the nutrition potion and he drank it before going to his table and put on his plate a bunch of vegetables and some chicken with salad and started to eat it and by the time he had finished the salad, chicken and most of the vegetables this Snape saw and raised an eye at the boy who sighed and finished off his plate before heading outside the grounds were he meet Draco who looked up at him and said ''all right Potter?'' Harry looked at him and said ''meh ive been better but what can be done'' Draco nodded and left the boy to it and headed down to the dungeons and his own common room.

Snape made his way to McGonagall's office a few minutes before Harry was due to arrive and knocked on the door and entered, Severus then stood behind Minerva as the Dumbledore entered the room moments before Harry knocked and entered. Harry looked around confused and the McGonagall spoke and said ''Harry when Hagrid came to pick you up he noticed how badly treated you were, so the Headmaster has took the liberty of assigning you a magical guardian, professor Snape accepted this job and as such as more power over your punishments as me, he can treat you like his own house'' Harry sighed and nodded and then Dumbledore pulled out the papers and said ''Harry we need everyone here to sign the papers'' Harry nodded and Dumbledore put the papers down as Harry picked up a quill and signed his name and then the three professor's followed, once they had finished Severus spoke up and said ''Mr Potter as this now makes you my ward I have a few rules well 1. You must abide by the school rules at all times, 2. You will present yourself at all three meals, 3. Your grades must be at acceptable or higher and finally all homework must be done on time. Do you understand Mr Potter?'' Harry nodded and then said ''yes sir'' Severus then continued and said ''failure to follow these rules Mr Potter will mean punishment from a time-out, lose of a privledge or a spanking'' Harry nodded and said ''I understand sir'' Severus nodded and said ''very well Mr Potter I will see you in the morning off to bed with you'' Harry nodded and made his way up to the common room and headed straight to his dorms and crawled into bed failing immediately into a deep sleep.

Harry grumbled awake the next morning remembering the events of last night and groaned while pulling himself out of bed he didn't feel like going to breakfast so decided to sit in the common room for a bit. It wasn't until 20 minutes till the end of breakfast Harry decided he would have to show face in the great hall and as he entered he saw a really displeased Snape who rounded on him and said ''Potter take your potion and at least eat what you can though I must insist you come to my quarters for lunch as I don't think in about 10 to 15 minutes you can get a decent breakfast, though mark my words Potter miss or be this late again for a meal and there will be consequences'' Harry nodded and said ''of course Professor'' and quickly drank his potion deciding to eat two sloces of toast, some eggs and bacon before heading off to potions.

Classes went on as normal both Potions and Charms were fine. In potions the class brewed the boil cure potion and in charms the class did the said wand movements. For Harry it came all to soon as lunch time came he said to Ron and Hermione ''Professor Snape is my magical guardian so he wants me to go to his quarters for lunch since he doesn't feel 10 to 15 minutes is enough time for a decent breakfast'' the two nodded and said ''we will see you in Herbolgy Harry'' Harry nodded and headed down to the dungeons and noticed Snape standing outside a room that must have been his quarters.

Severus looked as Potter came into sight he had asked the house elf Helsy to have some chicken, salad, a few sandwiches and some pumpkin juice at the table for lunch so as Harry came near he stepped into the room and watched the boy follow and as he entered the door closed and Snape handed him the potion and then said ''I noticed you managed to eat a half decent breakfast, for lunch I have organizised a chicken salad and a few sandwiches for you to eat'' Harry nodded and drank the potion and then was lead by Snape to the table and took a seat as Snape motioned for him to sit. Severus then spoke up and said ''why were you so late to breakfast today anyway Potter?'' Harry looked at him and muttered ''didn't feel hungry'' Severus' eye's widened and then he said ''Potter you must eat 3 meals a day the fact that you claim to 'not have been hungry' alarms me it would suggest that you are use to going without food for periods of times'' Harry just shrugged and said ''I am I mean my Aunt and Uncle said I was always to expensive to feed and that Dudley would go hungry if I always needed food'' this angered Severus though he knew this should not have came as a shock since he had known Petunia Dursley once Evans when they were kids, she hated her sister and then Severus said to the boy ''Potter it is a child's right to have food, and you are just as expensive to feed as your cousin'' Harry gave a weak smile and then said ''Aunt Petunia said freaks aren't allowed food, so I only ever got no food when I couldn't explain my actions, like the zoo one'' Severus raised his eyes and said ''what happened at the zoo?'' Harry sighed and said ''Dudley was annoying a snake tried to make it move I snapped at them saying to leave it alone and then I started to erm speak to it and it kind of understood me then I made the glass vanished. The snake escaped and Dudley fell in the cage and the glass re-appeared trapping him, to my Aunt and Uncle that was me being a freak though then I didn't understand what was happening or how'' Severus looked at the boy and said ''what? You didn't know you were a wizard but how.''

Everything confused Severus then he remembered who had looked after the boy for the past ten years and then he said to him ''well I don't care what they said but we will sort it out, so this weekend I am taking you to Hogsmeade we shall get you new glasses that check-up says your glasses aren't strong enough and we need you to be able to read more so if we don't want any accidents in potions'' Harry just nodded and then started to eat through his chicken salad he found the longer he went without food after that potion the more he became hungry and then Snape said ''its effects of the potion, as well as to give you sufficient vitamins and that it also makes you eat a little more than you would normally, its only ever used a few times mostly with people who are anorexic'' Harry nodded and then he continued ''I will also pick you up a few more muggle clothes'' Harry nodded as he finished his chicken salad and began munching on the sandwiches and drinking his juice and then Snape said ''I want you to have at least half an hour for breakfast, three quarters an hour for lunch and an hour and a half for dinner if you have detention I at least expect you to get in an hour for dinner failure to follow these will result in me coming to look for you and if I do there will be punishment''

Harry was sitting eating his sandwiches as Snape spoke he then nodded and said ''ok Sir'' Severus nodded and as Harry finished his last sandwich he said ''are you still hungry Potter? I could ask Helsy to get you something else'' Harry looked up and said ''am I pushing it to get a cookie'' Snape nodded and then said ''you will get a couple of sweets in hogsmeade this weekend but not a lot but I will allow you to eat until your heart is content on Halloween but I will have a nausea and sick potion ready at hand if it is needed you will be limted at Christmas and every Halloween and Christmas from there on'' Harry nodded and said ''of course Sir''

Harry meet Ron and Hermione in Herbology and as they sat working on their muggle plants they decided to start talking about what Snape had said Hermione just nodded and then he turned to Ron and whispered to him ''Snape doesn't know half the things they done to me I mean I told him bout the zoo and that but ….'' Harry trailed off not sure if he was ready to talk about his past and or the cupboard under the stairs.

Severus was sitting up reading the letter that Hagrid wrote to Dumbledore that first day he had went to get Harry on his birthday it had said how Hagrid and heard the boy get locked in the cupboard under the stairs and how the small room seemed to have been his bedroom. Snape didn't know what to do but to be honest he couldn't do anything until the boy himself said it, it was then he thought about Vertissum I could work, but was it really the best thing to do. That night Severus went to his bad at the normal time after getting his things organized, he had decided he would schedale appointments for Potter at weekends next week to see if he could get him to talk on his own.

**A/N: RIGHT CHAPTER 5 WOO REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS UP QUICKLY SINCE I HAVE ANOTHER WEEK WITH LIMTED INTERNET COMING UP SO YES HERE IT IS**

**ALSO NO-ONE APPLIED FOR MY BETA STILL (HAS ONLY BEEN A FEW HOURS THOUGH) I HOPE TO POST A NEW CHAPTER NEXT WEEK AND HOPING TO ANNOUCE THE BETA THEN**

**ALSO WHO HAS SEEN DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 AND WHAT DID YOU THINK? AMAZING? AWESOME? COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER? BEST HP MOVIE YOU SAW? BEST MOVIE 'EVER'?**


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend came pretty quickly, Harry was instructed to wear his school shirt and trousers as well as his shoes but with a plain black robe on top. Harry headed down to breakfast bang on half nine, half an hour before it was due to clear and meet Snape about to come to get him. Severus looked at the boy and said ''your lucky Mr Potter a few more steps and I would have officially left the room'' Harry looked up and said ''Sorry Sir, Slept in'' Severus just nodded and said ''Very well, here is your potion and I will ask the house elfs to keep breakfast for longer today but be warned Mr Potter I can not do it often'' Harry nodded as Severus left and Harry drank his potion as Snape came back and watched his new ward from the staff table.

By half ten Harry had finished the last bit of toast he had been slowly eating and got up, Severus noticed this and stood and headed to the doors, once they were both in the entrance hall Severus looked at the boy and continued walking out the doors of the school and then out of the gates.

Harry and Severus walked down the long road to Hogsmeade and Severus spoke ''you are to tell no-one that you have been in Hogsmeade it is not a place first years normally go to, we reserve the trip for third years, giving the have permission from a parent or guardian'' Harry nodded and said ''ok Sir.'' Harry followed Snape into a small shop that said 'Eye Healers' and he walked in Snape told the boy to take a seat and within a few minutes Snape was sitting next to him and said ''we just have to wait a few minutes while they start a record for you.''

It wasn't long before Harry was took into a small room and set on a chair and then he got told to close his eyes, has he did this the Healer set her wand on the bridge of his nose and said a spell and slowly lifted he wand away and then said ''open your eyes now and stay staring at my wand'' Harry did so and looked directly at the wand as the spell continued to wind out of it and then the Healer spoke again ''now blink a five times then read the passage on the wall there, every time you get something wrong the spell will alter so you can see it correctly'' Harry nodded and started the blinking and with a good few mistakes he finished the passage and the Healer flicked her wand with the still held spell onto a piece of parchment and said ''you are free to go''.

Once back in the main room Severus went and talked with the Eye Healer, the mumbled for a bit before Severus went and picked a pair of glasses, not the dearest pair but alosi not dirt cheap either and then said to Harry ''how about you pick these ones Mr Potter they come cheap enough that we can get a few spells put on them'' Harry nodded not really wanting to say anything and Snape handed the glasses over and said ''can I get auto-reparo charm and impervious charm please'' the women nodded and said ''of course they will be ready around half two this afternoon'' Severus nodded and left the shop with Harry.

As they exited the place Severus looked at the time and said ''that is midday we shall go get some lunch as well as you taking your potion then I will give you a few Sickles for some sweets'' Harry nodded as they headed to a small pub called the 'three broomsticks' and as they entered they took a seat near the back and Snape handed over the potion and Harry quickly drank it and then Snape ordered a ham and cheese salad and a glass of pumpkin juice for both of them and by the time the food came Harry was pretty hungry, the plate was full and fairly big and they both started to dig into it. By half past one both had finished there salad and Severus went up to the counter and came back with a plate of sandwitches and placed them down and said ''Mr Potter I would like to use this time to talk away from the school'' Harry nodded as Snape continued saying ''if you start failing in any subject I will either arrange extra classes if it get to a concerning rate or I myself will give you extra essay's to write. Do you understand Potter?'' Harry nodded as he swallowed a bite and said ''yes sir'' Severus nodded and said ''when we get back to the school around 3pm I am escorting you up to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey wishes to correct your hand, you should be out by lunch the next day'' Harry nodded again and finished up his third sandwich and then said ''I am full'' he then finished his last bit of juice and Severus looked at the time it was now ten past two and then stood up and paid for the food and then lead Harry to Honeydukes and then handed Harry around 5 sickles and said ''you will find that enough to get a few sweets'' Harry nodded and entered the shop and looked around and picked up a lacrosse wand and two chocolate frogs and exited. He only ever had one chocolate frog on the train he had got Dumbledore in his card then Severus then turned to him and said ''Potter it is time we went and collected your glasses'' Harry nodded and headed back down the road to the eye healers and entered the shop he saw his new glasses sitting in a case and then the receptionist came out and said ''Hello Mr Potter, Mr Snape, the glasses are ready if you could come here Mr Potter we will fit them on you for you'' Harry nodded and went forward and the girl took the glasses out the case and then placed them on Harry's face. They were a little slack but with a few waves of her wand they fitted him perfectly and him and Snape were on their way back to the castle with Harry munching on his sweets.

Harry and Snape made it back to the castle around 3ish as planned and meet Ron and Hermione there, he gave them a weak smile as Hermione said ''you coming up to the common room with us Harry?'' Snape answered for him and said ''Miss Granger, Mr Weasley Madam Pomfrey as asked that Mr Potter spend the night in the infirmary you may visit Mr Potter after dinner'' Snape then started to lead Harry up the stairs and into the hospital wing. Poppy heard them enter and came out and said ''Oh Severus, Mr Z\ Harry sat on one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey fetched a pair of pyjammas and pulled the curtains around Harry's bed so Harry could get changed. Harry was finally changed and pulled away the curtains, Madam Pomfrey helped settle him in the bed and told him to hold out his right arm, Harry did so and Madam Pomfrey did a few spells leaving the arm in a brace and then handed him a potion and said ''Mr Potter take this, it is a pain reliever.'' Harry drank the potion and then lay back in the bed. Severus looked at him and said ''well Mr Potter I will be back to give you your potion at dinner until then I advise you read you textbooks if you want them I can summon them here'' Harry nodded and said ''yes please sir'' Severus nodded and with a flick of his wand Harry's book bag came and settle on Harry's lap Severus then said ''I will see you later Mr Potter, goodbye'' Harry muttered bye and then using his left hand he pulled out his defence book he had an essay due Monday 2nd period and he hadn't even started on it so Harry lay reading the chapters on the part they were doing.

At dinner time Severus entered the hospital wing and said ''Hello Mr Potter I have asked the house elfs to send up a dinner of roast chicken, roast potatoes and peas for both of us and if you finish that then I have asked for a slice of chocolate cake but only if you finish your main first'' Harry nodded and then Helsy appeared with two plates of food and settled them on a table between both Harry and Snape, Snape then helped Harry sit up and then handed him the potion Harry drank it then placed his defence book on the bed side and picked up his fork in his left hand noticing everything was already cut up for him he smiled and started to eat. Once Harry had finished his main Severus smiled and then called Helsy back and said ''Helsy can you please take away our plates and bring up dessert?'' Helsy bowed and said ''of course Master Snape'' Helsy then picked up the plates and vanished and then appeared back holding another two plates with a slice of chocolate cake on each and placed them down in front of them and said ''is there anything else I can get you Master Snape?'' Severus shook his head and said ''no that will be all Helsy'' and with a pop she was away again. Harry sat up eating the bit of cake and once finished washed it down with the small amount of pumpkin juice he had left and then said ''thank you sir'' Severus smiled and said ''that's ok Mr Potter, I am on duty tonight so I will be along to see you just before curfew to give you a sleeping draught'' Harry nodded and then set back down in his bed pulling his book back up to him and reading thorough it. Snape looked at him and said ''Mr Potter is there anything you need help with?'' Harry felt like saying about his defence essay and then decided not to and then said ''no Sir'' Severus sighed and said ''very well Mr Potter I will see you later plus I see two of your friends at the door'' with that Severus left and Ron and Hermione entered.

Harry looked at his friends and said ''Hey Guys'' he felt like asking Hermione for help at least writing his defence essay and then said ''can you guys help me with my defence essay as you know its due Monday and well I cant use my right hand'' Hermione smiled and said ''we will help you start it if you know what you are going to say in it, but you will have to finish it tomorrow'' Harry nodded as Hermione took out her quil and some parchment, Harry then went into a long discussion on what he read little did the know that standing in the doorway to the hospital wing smiling was Snape. It was close to curfew when the potions master came back and then said ''Miss Granger, Mr Weasley you should head back to your common room it is near curfew and don't expect me to be leneitent on you since I knew where you where'' both stood up and Hermione said ''of course Professor'' she then turned to Harry and said ''ill take your essay up to the common room Harry and we will see you tomorrow'' Harry nodded and they both left. Snape handed him the potion and then said ''before you take it Potter let me say I am impressed, you could have easily got a not to hand in your homework the next lesson'' Harry nodded and said ''I know sir but I wanted to get it out the road and handed in with the others'' Snape nodded while saying ''it is good to be well planned out Mr Potter, now take the potion and sleep'' Harry nodded gulping down the potion and then took off his new glasses and put them on the bedside and then went off to sleep.

**A/N: right no-one has applied to be my Beta yet but i dont feel i could wait much longer with this chapter so here it is**

**oh and i just recently i never did do a Disclaimer with this story so:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS UNLESS I MAKE COOL AND WITTY NAMES UP MYSELF (WHICH WILL ONLY EVEN BE A FEW) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Severus woke Harry up around nine with a plate of sausage, bacon, potatoe scone, hash brown and a spoonful of beans along with 2 slices of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice along with his nutrition potion.

Harry took his potion quickly and started to eat his meal and then Snape spoke to him ''you will be getting out of here in the next hour or two once Madam Pomfrey allows it, I would like for you to have lunch in my quarters today I have a few things I need to talk over with you'' Harry nodded and said ''ok sir, I think I will do some more of my defence essay since I also have the potions one to do as well'' Snape looked at the boy and said ''Potter remember you can be excused from homework if its needed'' Harry looked up and said ''yes I know sir its just I don't want to be any different'' Severus sighed and said ''very well Potter I will leave you to your essays and I will see you at lunch''.

Harry waved goodbye and muttered ''see you at lunch sir'' he then lifted up his books and parchment and continued with his essay using his left hand he would ask Professor Snape if there was a spell to make the writing look neater but continued anyway.

It was around 11:30 when Madam Pomfrey dismissed him and he quickly went up to Gryffindor Tower, he had around a half hour before he had to be at Snape's quarters for lunch.

He dumped his stuff down and pulled out his potion thing and started to write his essay on the properties of the ingredients in the boil cure potion. He had wrote out a small paragraph by the time he had to head down to Snape's quarters for lunch, he meet Ron and Hermione on the way who asked if he was heading to lunch which he replied back saying ''yeah but not in the hall, Snape wants to see me during lunch'' the duo nodded and said ''ok mate we will see you later''

Harry left his two friends and headed down to the dungeons, as he got there he noticed Snape at the door to his room and lead Harry in, on the table sat a plate of chicken salad and a glass of pumpkin juice for each of them and of course Harry's nutrition potion.

Harry took a seat as Snape took his and then quickly drank his nutrition potion, he really didn't like taking it much but felt he should take it. Harry started on his salad and then Snape started to talk ''Harry, Madam Pomfrey has asked to asses your weight again'' Harry looked up as he continued ''she feels that if it isn't atleast increased she may stop you from taking part in the flying lessons for the first few days'' Harry sighed and then Snape continued again ''if however its gained a few pounds then she is allowing you to drop your lunch time potion, but however you still can not miss a meal'' Harry nodded and said ''ok Sir'' Snape sighed and then said ''very well Harry you are to see her just before curfew''

Harry finished his lunch and then Severus went into the kitchen with the plates and then came out with a slice of apple pie for each of them which they both ate then Severus dismissed Harry and said ''I will be with Madam Pomfrey so you better be on time'' Harry nodded and then got to the door and said ''Sir, is there a spell to make your writing readable?''

Snape looked up at the boy and said ''yes there is it's an easy one to learn but not one taught in Hogwarts, why do you ask?'' Harry sighed and said ''after breakfast today I got a little bored so I finished my defence essay but using my left hand it's a bit messy'' Severus looked at him and said ''leave it with me I will fix it and give it to you when you go to see Madam Pomfrey'' Harry nodded and took his essay out of his bag placing it on the table then leaving.

Once Harry was back in Gryffindor tower he sat with his friends in front of the fire finishing off his potions essay while talking about the assessment on Harry's weight that was coming up.

Later that night around fifteen minutes to curfew Harry made his way down to the hospital wing, Ron and Hermione went with him but was going to wait outside, as they got there they saw Snape standing outside who said ''Ms Granger, Mr Weasley you should head back to your tower Mr Potter may not be up until after curfew''

Hermione looked up and said ''can we stay with him until it nearer curfew sir? We promise to go up when you feel its best'' Severus looked at the girl and said ''very well but do not get in Madam Pomfrey's way'' the duo nodded and the four of them entered and Madam Pomfrey said ''Mr Potter please take a seat and I will run the spells needed they may take some time''

Harry took a seat and then she quickly waved her wand and allowed it to hover and finish the spell while she went into her office to talk with Severus, who turned to the duo ''I will come and tell you to go in TEN minutes if you don't go straight away you BOTH will be in detention with me tomorrow night even if one tries to get the other to leave or leaves'' the dup nodded and said ''yes sir''

Snape entered the office just behind the nurse and the trio sat talking, their discussion happened to be about the potions essay they had just finished when Snape and Madam Pomfrey came in to tell the two to leave as he heared the current conversation which was about the Nettles both Harry and Hermione were trying to tell Ron that they had healing properties while Ron said ''I don't think they do'' then Hermione snapped and shouted ''HAVE YOU EVEN READ YOUR TEXTBOOK RON?'' Ron looked at her and said ''well no I was going to read it when we got back to the common room to finish off my essay'' Severus gave a small chuckle and said ''not that it would surprise me but Ms Granger and Mr Potter are correct and Mr Weasley I would suggest you read your book before doing any other essay's I set'' Ron looked up and said ''of course sir'' then Snape said ''it is time you two headed back to your tower I will be escorting Mr Potter to his tower and if I see you on my way up you will be in trouble'' they both nodded and headed out making there way towards the tower.

As the spell ended it was noted Harry had put on 2lb in the week this seemed to satisfy the nurse who said ''well Mr Potter I would like it if you still took all three nutrition potions plus a snack at the end of classes this SHOULD be a bit of fruit and a glass of milk'' Severus looked at him and then said ''come to my quarters everyday around four and I will give you that Harry, DO NOT FORGET'' Harry nodded and said ''ok Sir'' Severus then said ''come on we need to get you back to your tower and I better not see your two friends on our way'' Harry laughed knowing they would be sitting in the common room, Hermione probably reading a book and as they walked up they saw no-one apart from Peeves and Nearly headless Nick. Once they got to the common room Harry quickly said the password and walked in as Snape followed him and as Harry suspected Ron and Hermione along with a few others such as Neville, Fred, George, Percy and Seamus were still up in the common room. Neville was talking to Hermione and Percy about there classes, Ron and Seamus where playing a game of Wizard's chess and the twins where up to there normal tricks.

Snape looked at the time it was now 10pm curfew had been half an hour ago most of the younger years should have been in bed or atleast heading to bed he just sighed and looked at Percy who was the prefect and then went over to him and said ''Mr Weasley try and get all First and Second years to bed now then at 10:30 third and fourth then at 11 everyone else'' Percy nodded and said ''of course sir'' he then said to Neville and Hermione ''you guys better go we can continue it tomorrow after dinner'' they both nodded and made there way up to their dorms and soon the other First years except Harry followed instead he collapsed on a chair and Percy headed over to him.

''Harry you should go to bed Snape will give us into trouble if your not'' Harry sighed and said ''Percy, I am just back from a medical that I will probably have to get done again next week I really don't want to head to bed yet, plus I am use to having little sleep''

Percy sighed and said ''Harry I don't know how they treated you and to be honest I don't think I do but you need your sleep'' Harry shook his head saying 'no' and said ''my aunt and uncle used to say 'freaks don't deserve to sleep' Percy shook his head and then said ''you either go up to your dorm Harry or I will get Professor Snape'' Harry sighed and said ''Percy please don't make me go I just want to sit up for a bit''

Percy then stood up and headed towards the door and down to the dungeons where he told Snape, Snape sighed he didn't know what to do with Harry and at this moment in time he didn't really want to give the boy into trouble.

Snape thought Harry would have went up to his dorm once Percy left to fetch him but he hadn't and was sitting in the same spot when they entered the common room. Severus went and sat next to Harry and said ''Mr Potter I would advice you get to bed you have classes in the morning'' Harry sighed and said ''my aunt and uncle would normally not care if I had classes or not in the morning they would normally keep me up until all the work they set me was done sometimes if while doing it I woke Dudley up they would make sure I got no sleep so I am sort of use to it'' Severus sighed and said ''we will talk tomorrow I may be adding a new rule onto the small list but for now you are to go to bed, if you are still here when Mr Weasley comes back he will tell me in the morning and I WILL deal with you'' Harry nodded but stayed where he was and then told Percy to follow him, he needed to speak to Percy about helping to enforce a bed time on Harry and as a witness to what he said, Harry was still vague and a bit silent about the abuse at The Dursleys so the more that heard it the better.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY I TRIED TO GET MY WRITING BETTER PLUS I STARTED A NEW JOB WHICH HAS TIRED ME OUT ALOT BUT I DO PLAN TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON**

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY A SORT OF FILLER SINCE I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG**

**BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS**

**REVIEWED, BUT IT IN STORY ALERTS, FAVORITE STORYS AND SO ON**

**WOULD WRITE MORE BUT LAPTOP BATTERY ABOUT TO DIE :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry hadn't bothered going to bed and when Percy came back he screamed at him and said ''HARRY GET TO BED NOW'' Harry just sat there looking mindlessly at the fire and said ''Percy, can I please stay up for five more minutes, I mean your probably going to tell Snape I was still up when you got back so please five minutes?''

Percy stared at Harry as Prefect if a Professor asked him to report something he had to do it so of course he would tell Snape but felt that if the boy wanted five more minutes he might as well give it to him so he sat next to him and said ''do you want to talk Harry?''

Harry nodded his head as Percy asked this question and then said ''its weird, hard to get use to the, the fact that they hated my guts, they didn't care if I got any sleep, just as long as I didn't wake there 'precious diddykins up' and did my chores'' Percy sighed as Harry started to cry and Percy gave him a small one armed hug and said ''Harry we all wish you hadn't went through that, really I remember when your parents died, you know your parents and mine where really close, my mum would invite them over for dinner parties and you and Ron would play together, when your parents died my mum would have took you in, just she couldn't no-one is sure if he really is gone''

Harry looked up and said ''Snape is the first person to make sure I had all three meals a day, the first to threaten to punish me if I didn't eat all three, my aunt and uncle would punish me if I ate, what am I meant to do Percy? What if I go back to them and get use to the three meals but instead get locked in my cupboard for two or three weeks with no food apart from a slice of dried bread and a glass of water everyday''

Percy looked horror strucked at this and said ''Harry that's not going to happen, if you EVER need to return there again I will ask my parents to come and collect you and bring you to the Burrow, we may not be well off but we do get what we need and FOOD and SLEEP are two of the things''

Harry nodded to Percy and wiped the few tears that had started to fall and said ''Thanks Percy, I think I will go to bed now, and do you really have to tell Snape I was still out of bed?'' Percy looked at the boy and said ''I am afraid so Harry, now you head up to bed I am going to go to mine'' Harry nodded and headed up to bed and crawled in.

The next day at breakfast Harry sighed both Snape and Percy were not seen yet and Percy hadn't been in the Gryffindor tower, Harry took a seat next to Ron and Hermione, he was a bit tired but nothing he wasn't use to when Ron shook him and said ''Mate whats up, you keep looking around the place as if your in trouble'' Harry sighed he hadn't told his friends yet as Ron was asleep as he got up to the dorms and well Hermione was in her own dorms so he sighed and said ''I am in trouble, Snape told Percy to tell him if I didn't go to bed by the time Percy came back they had to talk about what I don't know and well I didn't, I am not use to someone caring for me''

Ron who had a slice of toast in his hand now said ''well Percy can be a git at times but I am sure he wouldn't mean for you to get into trouble I mean he is just following orders'' Harry nodded at this as the doors opened and Snape came in, he walked right over to Harry handed him his potion and said ''I will be watching you Harry I noticed your plate is still empty, drink the potion and eat a decent meal, I will see you in class''

Harry sighed and drank his potion but he really didn't feel like eating so he nibbled on the end of the links sausage and took a cup of tea and then stood up not glancing at Snape or anyone else and walked out.

Severus saw the boy walk out and sighed he would see the boy later and since the boy had defence first and he Severus had a free period he decided to get him then.

The bell rang and Ron and Hermione met Harry in the defence classroom, he had his head on the table looking as if he could go to sleep, Professor Quirrel was just about to start the class when Severus entered and said ''Sorry Quirrel but can I see Mr Potter'' Professor Quirrel nodded and then Harry trudged out of his seat and then Snape said ''you best bring your things Mr Potter, we have a lot to discuss''

Harry sighed picking up his things and followed Snape down to his quarters he really didn't want to go but knew he had no choice in the matter so as he entered Snape directed him to the kitchen table and said ''we will spend the time from now until your potions class talking and with you eating a proper breakfast'' Harry sighed and took a seat as Snape placed a full plate of food in front of him and signalled him to start eating.

Harry started to nibble on some food when Snape started talking and he sighed as he listened to Snape say ''Harry I want you to sleep in these quarters this week as Mr Weasley came to me this morning and said you still hadn't went to bed when he got back, though he did tell me what you said so we do need to talk about that''

Severus paused to see if he got a reaction out of Harry but the boy just sat there now finishing off his sausage so he continued and said ''also you will eat all your meals in here as well, and for today and tomorrow after classes when you come for your snack you will spend the time in here or my office as you refused to go to bed last night'' Harry sighed and then said ''ok Sir'' he didn't quite feel like spending his free time in front of Snape he would rather spend it with his friends up in Gryffindor tower but knew there was no point in arguing with Snape.

Severus sighed he expected the boy to argue with him or fight back but not to agree with him so he sighed and said ''also you will be in bed at curfew sharp this week and after you return to your tower I expect you in bed no later than half an hour after curfew and I will be asking the Gryffindor Prefects to make sure you are'' Harry sighed and nodded again and said ''ok sir''

The rest of the time was sat in silence and Harry had hardly touched any more of his food so Snape sighed and said ''Harry remember one of my rules where you eat EVERYMEAL if you don't finish that plate by the time Potions start then you will be spending you time tonight and tomorrow writing an essay on why food is important, I am already going to give you one on why sleep is important'' Harry sighed and then shouted ''I DON'T FEEL HUNGRY, DON'T MAKE ME EAT I WILL JUST GET USE TO IT THEN THEY WILL STOP FEEDING ME''

Severus stared at the boy and said ''Mr Potter you will not raise your voice at me or you will find yourself with a sore bottom at the end of classes tonight'' Harry sighed then screamed again ''I DON'T CARE YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME I AM A FREAK, PEOPLE DON'T TOUCH FREAKS LIKE ME'' as he said this he picked up his toast and then throw the plate on the floor and stormed out before Severus could call him back.

Severus sighed and then said to himself 'that boy is going to have a sore bottom tonight' he then got up and cleaned up the mess he had made and then decided to get his class room ready for his Slytherin and Gryffindor first years.

Harry had ran to the Transfiguration courtyard and sat down on a seat there he was hoping his head of house was busy with a class but luck wasn't on his side today as she was going back to her classroom to set up for her N.E. class she saw Harry and headed over to him.

Minerva walked over to him and said ''Mr Potter, shouldn't you be in Defence against the dark arts?, you shouldn't be sitting here'' Harry looked up and said ''I was there Professor, but then Professor Snape asked to see me, you see Professor I…'' Harry trailed off there and then changed to saying ''He cares for me, and I am not use to it, he expects me to eat three full meals and now a snack each day, he expects me to get decent hours of sleep at night and I am just not use to it'' Minerva looked at Harry and said ''Harry I understand its a lot to get use to but really Severus really likes you, something considering his past I didn't think that possible'' Harry sighed and said ''I guess I should talk to him after potions'' Minerva nodded and Harry got up and headed to the dungeons.

**A/N: A BIT SHORTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BUT OH WELL**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POTIONS CLASS AND ANOTHER HARRY AND SNAPE MOMENT ! **


	9. Chapter 9

It was time for first year Gryffindors and Slytherins to go to Potions and Harry dreaded it he would have to face Snape, he met Ron and Hermione and quickly told him what Snape had wanted and then said ''I threw off in one I am probably in deep trouble I did feel like skipping this class but Professor McGonagall talked me into talking with him'' Hermione patted his shoulder and said ''you should Harry, I understand you want to spend time with us and the others but he is your guardian at the moment''

Harry sighed as Snape opened the door and led them in he ignored Harry he didn't want the full class to know so instead he just sat and watched the class while marking there homework essays while they made the boil cure potion.

Harry's mind was else where while doing this and managed to cause the potion to start emitting green smoke into the classroom. Severus sighed and gave a small wave to the smoke making it disappear and then said ''Potter, a zero for the potion and stay behind for the rest of the class you can sit at the table at the side writing an essay on why it went wrong''

Harry sighed and took his stuff to the empty desk and started to write he knew why it went wrong and wanted to make it clear in this essay that he couldn't think straight and about everything that had caused it.

At the end of the class Severus sighed he was glad to find a reason to keep Harry back but wasn't happy about it so as the class left he signalled for Harry to take the other seat at his desk then he quickly locked the door with a flick of his wand, Harry sighed as Snape began to talk ''Harry you went out of line this morning shouting at me, and if it wasn't for the fact I don't want you to be sitting uncomfortable in the rest of your classes today I would give you a spanking right now, however I will instead give you it when you return to my quarters tonight, normally I would say friends are allowed in when your in my quarters all day but for this week they are not and you will stay in them from today until Sunday night, Next week you may return back to your tower and hang with your friends''

Harry got angry at this and said ''YOU CANT DO THIS YOU CANT STOP ME SEEING MY FRIENDS'' he then tried to storm out the classroom but the door was still locked and then he shouted ''OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SNAPE'' this got Snape mad who grabbed the boy by his wrist and dragged him over to his desk chair. Once at his chair he pulled it out took a seat and pulled down Harry's trousers and pants and lifted up his robe putting his hand on his bare bottom to let Harry know what was coming.

Harry tried to squirm out of his grip but Snape had a good hold of him and started to smack his bottom **SMACK ''YOU'' SMACK ''WILL NOT'' SMACK SMACK ''SHOUT'' SMACK SMACK SMACK ''AT ME AGAIN'' SMACK SMACK SMACK ''AND YOU'' SMACK SMACK SMACK ''WILL NOT'' SMACK SMACK SMACK ''TELL ME'' SMACK ''WHAT I CAN'' SMACK SMACK ''AND CANNOT DO'' SMACK ''DO YOU UNDERSTAND'' **at this Harry whimpered and said ''yes sir'' through a bunch of tears and Snape helped him up and pulled up his trousers and said ''we aren't finished yet Harry, there is still the swearing to deal with so take a seat and I will be back in a minute'' Harry gently sat down on one of the seats as Snape headed off to his potions cupboard.

Severus started to look for a particular potion, this one would cause no harm to Harry but would leave an awful taste in his mouth for five minutes no matter what he tried to do to get rid of it. Severus walked back to Harry with the potion and handed it to him and said ''you will drink ALL of it'' Harry sighed and took it and tossed it back into his mouth drinking it all and then started to gag with the taste as Snape spoke ''there is different strengths to that potion and that Harry is the weakest one and lasts the least so unless you want a worse taste in your mouth for longer than I would quit the swearing''

Harry nodded and Snape unlocked the door and said ''off to class now I believe you have Transfiguartion'' Harry nodded and headed out the door, his mouth still tasted horrid and his bum was still sore by the time he arrived at the class.

Harry took his seat he was one of the first to arrive and Professor McGonagall saw he looked like he was in a bit of pain when he sat down and went over to him ''what did you do to anger him?'' Harry looked at his head of house and sighed while saying ''shouted at him, telling him he couldn't stop me seeing my friends and swearing at him'' Minerva sighed and said ''he is your temporary guardian Harry, you need to listen to him'' Harry sighed and said ''I know I think I get that now'' Minerva smiled and said ''you can talk to me after class if you want, I don't think Professor Binns will mind if your late'' Harry nodded as the class filled up Ron and Hermione looked at him and smiled as the class went on.

Harry stayed behind at the end of the class telling his friends he had something private to discuss he didn't want them knowing Snape spanked him and was glad when they left. Harry went to Professor McGonagall's desk as she summoned up a seat for him and said ''Professor I didn't mean to get him angry, its just my relatives would tell me what to do all the time and I accepted it cause I had like no reason to go out to play or to watch tv but now I have friends and I have a reason to go out'' Minerva sighed and said ''Professor Snape is only doing it because he knows you wont like it that is why it is called a 'punishment' now lets get to why you said what you said''

Harry talked with his head of house and before they noticed it was lunch time Harry sighed and said ''I hope he didn't hear I wasn't in class since he expects me to do well in every class though I mucked up a potion'' Minerva patted him on the back and said ''you will get use to it Harry, now if I am not mistaken you have to go to lunch, lets go ill walk you down to the great hall'' Harry sighed and said ''can I just use your fireplace? Ive to go to his quarters for meals for the week''

After using the fireplace in her office Harry entered Snape's quarters Snape looked up and said ''ahh was wondering how long you would be'' Harry looked at him and then said ''I am sorry for the way I acted earlier today, it just takes time to get use to, I mean with having someone who cares and all'' Severus just nodded and said ''I understand but we need to work on controlling your temper'' Harry nodded and then Snape said ''well time for lunch''

Harry sat at the small table he had the usual chicken salad with pumpkin juice that he got every lunch time down here. Harry then took his potion while Severus spoke ''I read the essay I had you write, and if you really felt distracted you should have said, it is dangerous to work on a potion when you aren't fully concentrating, so from now on if you feel distracted by something else then tell me or you will be in trouble, do you understand''

Harry looked at Snape and said ''yes sir I understand'' just then an owl appeared for Snape he gave it a quick glance and then starred at Harry and said ''why were you not in History of Magic, young man and you better have a good reason'' Harry gulped and then said ''I was speaking to Professor McGonagall about the things that happened and why it happened and why I re-acted the way I did''

Severus looked at the boy and said ''I will ask her to confirm your story but tonight you will work on the work you missed in defence and history of magic today, Harry groaned he knew there was no point in arguing and Snape would win.

Harry was just about finished his lunch when Severus turned to him and said ''today after dinner I have to brew a potion for the hospital wing, I am giving you this time to re-do the boil cure potion, you are getting just one more chance if you mess it up then you WILL GET a zero for the class'' Harry nodded and said ''ok sir''

Soon before Harry realised it was time to head to Charms before his first ever flying lesson. This was one thing Harry was looking forward to and something the Gryffindor first years kept talking about, he hated the fact he wouldn't get to hear what they all thought of it but sighed and continued on to class

**A/N: OK DONT KNOW HOW OFTEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AFTER TODAY I AM GOING TO PLAN FOR 1-2 CHAPTERS A WEEK BUT MIGHT NOT WORK LIKE THAT. REASONS FOR THIS IS**

**1. I HAVE STARTED A NEW JOB WHICH IS DRAINING ME**

**2. I HAVE COMMITMENTS IN MY COMMUNITY (GUIDES) AS I AM NOW A LEADER IN TRAINING FOR GIRL GUIDING UK AND THAT IS REQUIRING MY NORMAL MONDAY NIGHTS AND COME NOVEMBER A LOT OF WEDNESDAY NIGHTS AND A LOT OF NIGHTS IN GENERAL FOR READING STUFF**

**AS I SAID I DO PLAN TO UPDATE 1-2 TIMES A WEEK **

**ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO ANY REVIEWS AND THAT THIS IS MY BEST STORY YET WITH 32 REVIEWS, 18 820 HITS, 1 C2's, 39 FAVS AND 67 ALERTS**

**SO THANK YOU IF YOU DID SOMETHING ABOVE IT REALLY IS MY BEST STORY YET**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry got through Charms easily his friends did say they missed him at lunch and Hermione offered brief notes of the History and Defence class. At the end of Charms they headed outside and Harry said to Ron ''before we head back get everyone to write thier thoughts down for me?'' Ron nodded as they lined up and Madam Hooch started to speak.

''Welcome First years, today you will be learning the VERY basics of handling a broom, this week will involve intense homework always due the next day, failure of this homework will mean no practical lesson that day'' Hooch stood to observe the class and then said ''tomorrow there will be no practical we will be in classroom 11 and we will be going over the theory of flying, by the end of the week i plan to introduce you all to quidditch of course only 3 of the 4 postions as i see beater is not a good postion to have first years try to do''

Hooch ended her speech and then said ''everyone to the left of a broom'' she waited as everyone followed the intruction and then said ''put your right hand over the broom and say 'up' be clear now'' everyone started to say 'up' Harry's broom came to him on the first try he was the only one to get it the rest took 5-10 minutes and then Hooch said ''again students, we will do this for half the class then i will teach you how to mount and we can finish up early today'' Everyone worked on getting the broom to rise over and over when suddenly Madam Hooch said ''right everyone if your broom is on the floor you have exactly five minutes to get it up'' Everyone got thier brooms up just after the five minutes and then they learnt how to mount.

Hooch looked at the class and said ''now as you are mounted on the brooms i want you to hover in the air i dont even want you to kick off i will lightly pull your broom up with my wand'' one by one they all rised and then she said ''now lean forward ever so slightly to touch the ground, anyone doing this wrong will stay behind'' she then observed the class as they done it and then said ''Very well if i dont call your name you are free to go, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy and Mr Longbottom stay the rest may go, oh and i expect a 1 foot essay on what you have done today, remmeber to have it for tomorrow'' Harry quickly went to Hermione and said ''bye ill see you tomorrow Mione'' she nodded as they left and Ron walked Harry down to Snape's quarters and talked to Harry ''so what you going to do tonight?'' Harry looked and said ''oh Snape is giving me another chance with the potion and i need to catch up on defence and history work from today'' Ron nodded as they got there and bid fairwell to his friend

Severus didnt have a class last period as it was meant to be Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years but all first years had flying so he sat in his quarters with a nice cup of tea he was really just waiting on Harry to make his way into the lab, Harry came in 20 minutes earlier than expected so Snape questioned him ''why may i ask are you out of class early Mr. Potter?'' Harry sighed and said ''Madam Hooch let us away early just kept those she felt that didnt do something right behind'' Severus looked up and said very well go into your room and you may as well get started on your defence work and Professor MaGonagall did account for you being with her during History of Magic, we will be going to the lab for an hour before dinner you have until then to start your work and homework and will have after dinner to finish it along with some studying tonight you are free to study and do what you want as long as it is in these chambers and your work is complete but tomorrow i will have a study plan ready for when you are grounded to these chambers and no friends, do you understand Mr. Potter?'' Harry nodded and went to start his work in his room.

Harry sat quietly doing his work in his room he had finished catching up in defence and had done his flying homework when Snape knocked on his door and said ''Mr. Potter time to go to the lab'' Harry sighed and closed over his books and put done his quill and headed to the door. Severus and Harry made there way to Severus' secret lab room which was joined onto his office, once in Severus set up the places for his potion and for Harry's leaving out the correct ingredients and then waved his wand as a piece of parchment appeared with the instructions for Harry and then he spoke ''Mr. Potter you have exactly 50 minutes to finish this potion as that will be ten minutes before dinner and then you will go and clean up for dinner while I clean up in here, also we will be dinning in the great hall tonight as the Headmaster has asked I be there, you may sit with your house during that time'' Harry smiled and then said ''Ok Sir''

Harry carefully worked on his potion he was slightly distracted but no where near what it was like this morning and was nearly finished by the time Snape said ''Five minutes left before you have to have it simmering for 4 minutes'' Five minutes letter Harry allowed his cauldron to simmer keeping a close eye on making sure it doesn't boil and then after allowing it to simmer away for the four minutes he started to take it off the heat and put out the fire and then put some in a vial.

Severus looked up as time ended and saw he was just bottling it up and then said ''bring the potion here Mr. Potter'' Harry handed the potion over to his teacher and Snape looked at it and said ''not a bad attempt though you let it heat for a bit more than you should have as it is slightly darker than it should be, but well done'' Harry smiled and then Snape said ''no go clean up for dinner you may head up to the great hall without me but I will be there to give you your potion'' Harry nodded and said ''Ok Sir'' and headed back to Snape's chambers and headed to the toilet to wash up before heading down to the Great Hall.

Harry entered the Great Hall and looked around he suddenly saw Hermione and Ron and went to sit next to them and once there he said ''Dumbledore wanted Snape eating here tonight'' Ron and Hermione smiled and then Hermione said ''so what have you done since class ended?'' Harry laughed and said ''caught up in defence, done the flying homework and re-done the boil cure potion after dinner ive to catch up in History of Magic then as long as I am studying I can do what I want though he will be working on a study plan for when im stuck in his quarters with no friends'' Hermione smiled as the trio started to load their plates.

Harry hadn't started eating yet when Snape came to him and said ''Mr. Potter your potion'' Harry took it and sighed and drank it down, he then gave the empty vial back to Snape and started to eat while talking with his friends. Dinner ended and everyone was slowly making their way back to their common rooms and then Snape walked down Harry's table and said ''Mr. Potter you have ten minutes up here to say good night to your friends then you will be in my quarters to finish off your work then I will have some books out that you can look at or you can study from your own books'' Harry nodded and said ''Ok Sir'' and quickly wrapped things up with his friends before heading back.

Harry entered Snape's quarters as Snape said ''Ah Mr. Potter while you were with your friends there I started to think how to work your study plan and decided that tonight I will ask your Professors how you are doing in their class and we will work it around where you struggle, now go and finish up your work and then read your books 'IN YOUR ROOM' until I call you for a shower'' Harry nodded and headed into his room to do his work.

Harry started on his History of Magic work using some of Hermione's notes he was beginning to feel really tired and he hadn't even started on his essay for the class, he really didn't see why he had to learn about the 1st goblin revolution when Snape came in and said ''time for your shower Mr. Potter, I will look over what you have done'' Harry nodded and gathered his pyjamas and a towel and headed to the bathroom to go in a shower.

Harry came back into his room all dressed for bed as Snape was sitting at his desk looking at his work and then said ''Mr. Potter I see you havent started your History essay so you will have half an hour to get it started and you will finish it off after classes tomorrow then we will discuss your study plan'' Harry nodded and said ''Ok Sir'' as Snape walked out the room Harry headed to the desk and tried hard to work on his essay. Harry had finished the introduction when Snape came in and said ''put the stuff needed for class tomorrow in your bag, leave the rest on your desk and come through, you have two minutes''

Harry quickly put his stuff away and went into the sitting room and took a seat and Snape handed him a piece of parchment and said ''I spoke with your teachers and we decided your only strong point is when using a wand so I decided you will work on two classes a day tomorrow you shall work on your homework, Charms and Defence, Wednesday will be both sides of potions, Thursday will be Transfiguration and Herbology and the whole night of Friday will be History of Magic as it seems you struggle most with it on Saturday and Sunday I will give you something to do and on Monday's you will do your homework and do more practical potions, this plan will be put in place every time I have grounded you to these rooms without friends, now unless you have questions its curfew and time you were in your bed'' Harry sighed and headed to bed.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT WAIT THIS LONG BUT HERE IT IS AND HOPEFULLY CHAPTER 11 SHOULD BE UP BY MONDAY OR TUESDAY.**

**NOW NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE THEORY CLASS AND THEN SKIPPING TO THE END OF THE WEEK TO THE FINAL FLYING CLASS (I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE SMALL QUIDDITCH MATCH FOR FIRST YEARS WONT GO ON THEY WILL LEARN THEORY ONLY OF THE SPORT) **

**ANY QUESTIONS HIT IT IN A REVIEW OR PM**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up in his room in Snape's quarters he hated the fact that the only time he could see his friends were in class time where he couldn't exactly talk to them, he sighed today he had defence against the dark arts followed by charms then break then double potions before lunch so he didn't even have the walk from that class to the hall to talk. Groaning Harry stumbled out of bed and pulled on his uniform before going out to take a seat at the table.

Severus was up he had prepared breakfast he waited as Harry came out of his room and took a seat before speaking ''Mr. Potter today you will not follow the study plan'' Severus had thought of to when to make Harry write his essay about the importance of sleep as well as finish his History of Magic essay and felt today would be best and then said ''you will instead do all the homework giving to you today, EVEN if it is not due for a week or even a few days you will be homework free by an hour after dinner after which for, for two hours you will work on the essay which I assigned you with the title 'Sleep and why it is important' within completing of the homework section this includes your History of Magic essay, at 9pm I will come in and gather ALL your things and you are to go to bed, I understand this is 30 minutes earlier that curfew but remember you are under restrictions for the week, you may however get a book and read it until curfew but you will not leave your bed or your room results of any will results in being punished. Do you understand?'' Harry nodded and said ''Yes Sir'' and began to eat his breakfast after drinking his potion that was sitting beside his pumpkin juice.

Harry met Ron and Hermione at the door of Defence he told him about his restrictions and said ''Its weird you know'' the two friends nodded and Ron said ''I know Harry heck Percy told me last night what he said if you went back to your aunt and uncle and they done that what he would do and you know what Harry he wasn't fucking kidding I could see it in his eyes'' as he was finishing this off Professor Quirrel entered and said ''for talking and swearing 20 points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley'' Harry then looked as the Professor continued with the lesson, turning his back on the class to write up some details as to what they were learning at this Harry's head exploded and he clutched his scar. Ron and Hermione looked at their friend and then Hermione raised her hand as Quirrel turned back around and said ''Yes Miss Granger, what is it?'' Hermione looked at Harry then back saying ''Sir I think Harry seems ill may I take him to the hospital wing?'' Quirrel looked at the boy then back at Hermione and said ''Very well you have 20 minutes'' Hermione nodded and helped Harry out of the class where he felt a bit better Hermione noticed this and headed to Snape's classroom with him.

Harry paled when he saw where Hermione was taking him and said ''no I am not going to spend more time than I have to with that git'' Hermione sighed and said ''he's your guardian while here Harry he should know your not feeling to great but then again if you want I will drop you off at the Hospital wing and go down there myself'' Harry sighed and said ''ok I you go to Snape ill head to the hospital wing'' Hermione nodded and accompanied him to the hospital wing before heading to see Snape.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk as Harry entered and she rushed to him saying ''Mr. Potter what seems to be the matter?'' Harry looked up and said ''erm I got a really sore head in class there, its went away slightly but not much'' The nurse looked at him and said ''very well I will watch over you until your next class go lie down'' she would then show him to a bed as he lay down Snape came in the doors.

Severus was dealing with 7th years Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs when there was a knock at his door and he shouted ''come in'' just then Miss Granger came in and he looked at her and said ''Miss Granger there better be a perfect reason as to why you are out of class and disturbing my class'' Hermione nodded and went up to him and said so no-one else could here ''sir I don't have long Professor Quirrel only gave me 20 minutes and half of that time was taking up getting Harry to agree, you see he took a headache as Professor Quirrel turned to the board he said it was his scar, he didn't say it was his scar but that's what he was holding'' Severus looked at the child and said ''thank you for telling me Miss Granger'' just then he waved his wand as a note came and handed it to the girl ''if you are late use this note I may be a small lie as to why you spoke to me, as it says Madam Pomfrey sent you to get me for some potions, you may go back to class Miss Granger I will see that Mr. Potter is okay'' Hermione nodded and headed back to class as Snape said ''I will leave Miss Hails in charge as she is my top student while I deal with something'' the class nodded and he left the classroom hastily and made his way to the hospital wing.

Severus went straight to the bed Harry had just crawled in then said to Madam Pomfrey ''will he be all right?'' at that she came around with a pain reliever potion and said ''yes he should be fine, I will just give him this potion and then id like him to stay here until his next class'' Snape nodded and then said ''very well'' he then turned to Harry and said ''I will get your work off of Professor Quirrel and we can talk about it tonight but I will see you in potions'' with that he left the room back to make sure the seventh years were ok.

Harry groaned as he left the Hospital wing and made his way to the dungeons he met Ron and Hermione on the way and Ron said ''you ok mate?'' Harry nodded as they continued to Charms the class was with Ravenclaws so there was no hassle with the class and but was happy to get out the castle as the bell went for break. Harry used this time to get notes from defence off of Hermione who happily gave him them, Harry who was also walking with Neville and the other Gryffindor in his year smiled and then said ''Lets get to potions guys don't want to make Snape mad if were late'' the rest of the group nodded and made their way there.

Once outside the door they didn't need to wait long before Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry saying ''Hey Scar head heard you had to go out of class in defence, why was that Scar head to famous for that class?'' Harry groaned ''oh shut up Malfoy you prat'' at this Malfoy went for Harry while saying ''don't call me a bloody Prat Scar head'' and both boys ended up fighting on the floor as Snape opened his door and then flicked his wand and instantly both boys were separated and in the air and then Snape said ''Everyone apart from Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy in the class the instructions are on the board READ THEM ONLY DO NOT START'' with this he flicked his wand as both boys dropped and went to start fighting again before Snape shouted ''ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU'' both boys looked at their potions professor and then Snape said ''you will both report to me STRAIGHT after classes today in my office, now both of you will work together today at the front desk and if you mess up you both will receive a zero now get in'' Harry Draco and Snape entered the classroom and took their places and began to work.

As their potion was ending they started fighting again over how many times they had stirred it clockwise, and while fighting they forgot to take the potion off the heat at the correct time as well as the boys fighting over the stirrer, Severus looked up seeing this vanished their potion before they could harm anyone in the class and then said ''10 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin'' he then went up to the two boys ''you both have a zero and I expect you sharp after your last class'' both boys nodded and said ''Yes Sir'' Snape then looked at the class ''right class dismissed apart from Mr. Potter once you have your samples on the desk'' Harry watched as Malfoy left and banged his head on the desk.

Severus watched as the class left and then said ''come Potter we will talk about this over lunch'' Harry nodded and made his way into Severus' chambers while there he took his potion and ate his lunch while the potions master spoke ''you had no right to fight with Draco'' at this Harry had went to say that Malfoy had started it but before he could start Snape cut in by saying ''I don't care who started it you will both face the same punishment tonight after classes for fighting'' Harry nodded and then Snape continued ''now wait here do not move'' with this he left the room and then came back with Malfoy and told Malfoy to sit on the empty chair he has just vacated.

Malfoy was worried when his god-father came to get him and even more worried as he took the seat beside Harry and then Snape sighed and said ''I have parental control over both of you, Harry you know your situation and Draco you know I do since I am your god-father'' Severus sighed and looked at both boys before continuing ''I didn't want to say this in front of the whole class but tonight when you come to my office you will infact come here and BOTH of you will receive a spanking for the fighting and as Mr. Potter is already down here doing homework for the week Draco you will join him for tonight and tomorrow night, you will follow his study plan which for tonight is doing ALL homework you have today, as Mr. Potter also has a separate essays to complete Draco you will have extra potion readings then and that is for two hours before bed, Tomorrow the study plan is Theory and Practical potions in which time you will both re-do your potion as well as write an essay on why it went wrong the first time you will not speak to each other while doing the essay'' Severus stopped and looked at the two boys, their next class was about to start and then Snape said ''oh and Draco don't make any plans for people to stay up for you as for tonight and tomorrow night you will share Harry's room I will put in another bed for you for the two nights and for both days after classes you will stay here and obey by my rules, do you understand?'' Draco nodded and then said ''Yes Sir'' before Snape dismissed him and continued to talk with Harry.

Harry was angry he now had to stay in Snape's quarters until Wednesday at least after Monday though he could go back to eating at Gryffindor table and could spend time in the common room he just couldn't sleep in his dorms, this annoyed Harry has he made his way to Herbology and took his place between Ron and Hermione.

The class went well he and Draco just stared at each other wondering how they would get along tonight knowing if they didn't the potions professor would not be happy, so as the class ended Harry wasn't to surprised when Malfoy came to him at the end of class and said ''you got any ideas for tonight Potter, just if knowing Snape like I do then he will want us to get along for tonight and tomorrow'' Harry sighed and said ''I was thinking the same but the best I came up is, is that we pretend to get along, for the sake of our backsides'' Malfoy nodded and said ''ok but after these two days Potter no more pretending ok?'' Harry smiled and you ''go you it Malfoy'' then they all headed to the classroom for there theory flying lesson.

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WENT LONGER THAN I THOUGHT BUT OH WELL**

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE FAVED, ALERTED OF REVIEWED THIS STORY**


	12. Authors Note: IM SORRY

**OK I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVE ABANDONED THIS STORY IT HAS BEEN ONE OF MY BETTER STORIES YET AND I PROMISE SOMETIME BETWEEN NOW AND BEFORE I START COLLEGE AT THE END OF AUGUST I WILL HAVE BETWEEN 1-3 MORE CHAPTERS POSTED**

**IVE JUST TOOK ALOT UP RECENTLY**

**THANKS AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING**

**~~~DIZZY128~~~**


	13. NOT ABANDONED EVEN IF IT LOOKS LIKE IT

DESPITE WHAT PEOPLE MAY THINK I HAVE NOT ABANONED THIS STORY I JUST HAVE ALOT OF REAL LIFE STUFF GOING ON PLUS A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK I PLAN TO GET BACK TO IT AS SOON AS I CAN JUST NOT SURE WHERE IM GOING ANYMORE AS I LOST MY PLANS FOR THIS STORY

STAY WITH ME GUYS THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS I STOP BEING SO BUSY


End file.
